


interruption

by cherryconke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Happy Titty Tuesday on a Wednesday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tittyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke
Summary: “You want me to what?”Sylvain leans against the doorframe, putting on his best pout. “I want you to fuck my chest.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	interruption

**Author's Note:**

> a titty tuesday prompt for sylvix tittyfucking that i accidentally let go too far. oops! unbeta’d.

“You want me to  _ what?”  _ Felix’s voice flares with annoyance at being interrupted in the middle of the online workout class he attends religiously – some insane, high-intensity blend of pilates and weightlifting. He’s laying flat on his back on the yoga mat he drags out into the middle of the living room every day like clockwork, sweat dripping off his brow as he looks up at Sylvain.

Sylvain leans against the doorframe, putting on his best pout. “I want you to fuck my chest.”

Despite two years of dating and twisting Felix into hundreds of different positions, they’ve never attempted  _ this _ specific one. Sylvain had stumbled upon the idea in the middle of his fifth Zoom call of the day: zoning out on mute as he scrolled Twitter, which had led to him scrolling OnlyFans, which had led to him jerking it in his office chair at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday (with the camera turned  _ off,  _ thank you very much).

The video itself had been self-filmed and a little shaky, but it’d only taken a few seconds for the image of a fat leaking cock sliding between two plush pecs to thoroughly brand itself in Sylvain’s brain as a  _ wonderful  _ idea.

Now, if only he can get his boyfriend on board with it.

Felix tucks his feet beneath the lip of the couch and starts on his next set of sit-ups. Sylvain admires the strength of his shoulders through the workout tank he’s wearing as he rises and falls effortlessly, hands folded behind his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

“Meetings are over, babe. I’m free for the rest of the day,” Sylvain says, trailing a teasing hand up his stomach, plucking at a nipple through his t-shirt. “I thought it might be fun to try something new.”

“How does that even work?” Felix asks, each word punctuated by a flawless sit-up. The look on his face every time he drops back down onto the yoga mat tells Sylvain that he’s interested but not completely sold on it yet, eyes zeroing in on Sylvain’s hand.

Sylvain shrugs, still thumbing at his nipple. To be completely honest, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “You sit on my chest, I suck you off, you fuck my mouth a little. We’ll see where it goes.” 

Felix stares up at him, bemused. Sylvain’s cock twitches in his sweatpants.

“C’mon, Fe, it’ll be  _ fuuun,”  _ he tries again, grinning.

“I don’t see how it’s going to feel good for you,” Felix mutters, looking away.

“Felix.  _ Sweetheart.  _ You? Sitting on me? Coming all over my face? I really, truly cannot think of anything better.” It’s easy to be shameless when it floods the most delightful pink blush onto Felix’s cheeks. 

“Okay, but only  _ after  _ my class is done,” Felix finally answers. Oh, right – the workout class from hell is still playing on Felix’s laptop down near his feet. 

Sylvain finally caves and dips his free hand to fiddle with his waistband. Felix’s eyes follow the movement, zeroed in on where he palms his half-hard cock. “Odds are you shut that off and fuck me right now?” he challenges. 

This gets a snort out of Felix. “1 in… 20.”

“Ouch. Alright.” Sylvain counts them down. “Three, two, one–”

_ “Fourteen,”  _ they say in unison.

Felix swears. Sylvain grins, feeling triumphant as he watches Felix kick his laptop shut with his heel and stand up. Sylvain welcomes him into his arms easily, leaning down for a kiss that Felix directs with tongue and teeth, nipping along his lower lip until he’s weak in the knees.

“I believe you won,” Felix murmurs in his ear, breathless. “Bed?”

Sylvain almost trips over himself trying to get down the hall. Felix just laughs, bright and amused around another bruising kiss that he drags Sylvain into once they hit the bed. Sylvain kisses him slow, deep, letting the heat between them smolder and burn higher until Felix is gasping against him, lips swollen and wet. 

It takes some trial and error, but they finally figure out how to do it – Felix sits straddling his belly, one hand wrapped loosely around his own cock, the other stroking slowly through Sylvain’s mess of wavy hair spread out across the pillow. Sylvain’s hands are wrapped around Felix’s upper thighs, thumbs slowly massaging his ass, trying to pull him up a little closer. It’s overwhelmingly intimate, and Felix looks a little nervous, but Sylvain’s already blindingly hard and they’ve barely even gotten started. 

“C’mon, angel, that’s it,” he murmurs, saliva pooling in his mouth as a pearl of precome drips off the tip of Felix’s cock and pools on his sternum, warm and thick. “Touch yourself, baby, just like that. Does that feel good?”

Felix’s breath turns shallow and quick, his eyes trained on Sylvain’s. He nods jerkily. It sends a shiver down Sylvain’s spine, leaking cock straining up towards his belly. He’s shirtless, but Felix pinned him to the bed quicker than he could pull his sweatpants off, and the rough rub of the worn-in fabric keeps catching on his tip, oversensitive already.

“Tell me,” Sylvain begs. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Good,” Felix slurs, already hazy. He moves his hand faster around his cock, his knuckles brushing against Sylvain’s chest on every downstroke. “Real good.”

“Yeah? You look so good like this,” Sylvain breathes, made dumb already by the sight before him. He shifts a hand down to thumb at Felix’s hole at the same time Felix’s free hand moves to circle his areola, pinching at the pink bud with his fingers. They moan together, and Sylvain swears for a minute he could finish like this, that just the sight of Felix is enough to make him fall to pieces.  _ “Shit.  _ Look at you. You wanna fuck my mouth, sweetheart?”

Felix nods and groans, sitting up off his haunches to kneel properly over him. Sylvain helps him shimmy up his chest, moaning low when his legs brush against his nipples, knees spread wide on either side of his head. 

It’s always a heady rush when Felix feeds his cock down Sylvain’s throat, but there’s something particularly good about today. The position is fucking  _ perfect –  _ Sylvain pinned to the bed by Felix’s weight, surrounded on all sides by his strong, slender thighs and calloused hands catching in his hair. Sylvain lets his mouth hang open, his neck limp against the pillow as Felix smears the head of his cock across his tongue. 

It’s easy to let his mind go blissfully blank, filled and fucked like this, Felix’s cock leaking down his throat. Felix sets a steady pace at first, gripping his hair at the roots as leverage, moving his head up and down his cock slowly. Sylvain palms at his ass, teases his hole, presses his thumb up behind Felix’s balls the way he likes. Felix cradles his jaw, tugs on his hair, runs his fingers over the way Sylvain’s lips are stretched wide around him, across the bulge of himself through the skin of Sylvain’s cheek. 

It doesn’t take long for Felix to turn into a shivering mess, hips jerking hard and out of rhythm as Sylvain sucks and drools around him. “Shit, fuck, Sylvain,  _ god–”  _ Felix finally pulls out, dragging his cock across Sylvain’s lips, eyes burning fever-bright.

“C’mon, Felix,” Sylvain pants, his voice rough and broken. “Do it. Fuck my tits.” It’s not his best line, but Felix doesn’t seem to care, not when he’s moving back down to push his cock onto Sylvain’s breastbone, smearing cooled spit across the freckled skin there. Felix uses his hands to push up either side of Sylvain’s pecs to create a plush pillow, working his hips back and forth, his cock dragging slick and hot as he fucks towards Sylvain’s face. 

“Fuck,” Felix swears as Sylvain reaches blindly for the bottle of lube tossed in the sheets and drizzles it across his chest, smearing it with clumsy fingers onto his cock. It's unbearably hot, watching Felix rock his hips against him, palms catching on his nipples, making these delicious breathy little noises as he ruts into him. 

“Felix,” he groans, one hand grinding against his own cock through his sweats, the other pressed flat over Felix’s, creating tight, slick friction for him to fuck into. “Fuck, Felix, c’mon, know you’re close–”

“Yeah,” Felix agrees, nodding. Somewhere along the way his ponytail has fallen out, sweaty hair sticking to his neck. He’s a vision perched over him like this, skin wet and slick with sweat, eyes half-lidded and heavy as he bucks into his hand. “I’m close, Syl _ vain–” _

It only takes a few more thrusts for Felix to come, cock dripping white all across Sylvain’s chest, a few drops catching on his chin. Felix shakes through the aftershocks, and Sylvain does his best to steady Felix’s trembling thighs as he comes apart, too, soaking through his sweatpants as he grinds into his palm, tipped over the edge by Felix’s flushed face and pink, wet cock. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ The word sounds punched out of Felix’s chest as he scoots down to collapse against Sylvain, thoroughly exhausted. Sylvain runs a slick hand through Felix’s sweaty hair, feeling sweaty and disgusting and incredibly in love.

“Yeah.” He turns to press a kiss to Felix’s brow, grinning. “Told you it’d be fun.”


End file.
